Kirby's Story
by Ultra Star
Summary: A new Kirby and a new world! The loveable puffball travels across Popstar searching for the magical Power Orbs. Join him as he makes new friends, encounters new dangers and battle monsters in a whole new way! Based on the Paper Mario series. CREDIT: Image was created by Eniotna from DeviantArt.


In the peaceful planet of Popstar lives a little boy by the name Kirby. He lives in the country known as Dreamland and over the years has defended it from the magical painting witch Drawcia, the being of pure hatred, Zero, and even a cunning wizard named Magolor. Kirby has had a very active young life, but peace had finally returned to his home. So we move on, into another dimension where another planet exists with the same name.

Another hero who is also named Kirby has crash landed into Dreamland. While their appearances are similar this Kirby is only a baby. However, he still has amazing power which he used to protect the citizens of Cappy Town from the monsters that were created by the dream demon, Nightmare. With the help of Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight and the Cappies, Kirby was able to defeat Nightmare and rid the universe of the monsters once and for all. He now lives in Cappy Town in ever lasting peace. Once again, we move on into different dimension.

This new dimension also has the shining planet called Popstar along with the sun-drenched Dreamland. Here, a boy with a kind and heroic heart named Kirby was born and raised. He is much older than his dimensional counterparts being an adolescent. He also has different abilities than them as well and while their journeys have ended his is just beginning. This is his story.

**Prologue: A New Rival & A New Friend (Part 1)**

"MMM! MMM! MMM!" King Dedede moaned as bit into his tenth juicy and tender drumstick coated with barbeque sauce, "Now this is some good chicken! Hey Escargon, why can't you make chicken this good?" Dedede's snail sidekick only sighed as he replaced the king's empty plate on his tray with a plate with ten more barbequed drumsticks on it. When Dedede finished his drumstick he tossed the bone over his shoulder which bonked Escargon on the eye stocks.

"Ouch! Watch it sire! You shouldn't just be tossing bones everywhere! You'll attract bugs!"

"You're suppose to throw them away,"

"The trash can's right next to **you!**"

"Watch your tone Shell Boy! My mallet's **also** right next to me!" Dedede threatened looking over to his trademark weapon. Escargon gulped and quickly bowed before King Dedede with a smile.

"My apologizes sire! I was out of line! It won't happen again!"

"Yeah, make sure that it doesn't," He went back to eating and said, "Man! Taking all the food and food stars in Dream Town was a great idea! Those people sure know how to cook! Finally, I'm able to eat like the king I am!" He laughed which made his sidekick sigh. Suddenly, a waddle dee armed with a magical rainbow spear burst through the door and rushed inside the throne room. The waddle dee was wearing a red bandana with a picture of a honeycomb on it.

"Great King! Great King! We've got trouble!" She shouted waving her arms like a maniac.

"Well, stop going crazy and tell me already, Bee!"

"It's an intruder! He's invaded the castle!"

"An intruder?" Dedede asked concerned.

"Who is he?" Escargon asked.

"I think he's from Dream Town and wants to get their food stars back!" Bee explained.

"Oh really?" Dedede stood up, picked up his mallet and raised it high, "Well, just let him come and try, but no matter who he is I'll bet a million star coins he'll never stop me!"

"We'll have to see about that, King Dedede," a new voice said. The three turned to the door and saw a round pink creature with blue tennis shoes. The round creature was standing at the doorway with a focused look of determination.

"What the- Where'd he come from?"

"That's him Great King! He's the intruder!" Bee yelled to him.

Dedede looked at Bee and turned to the pink person, "Is that true?"

"Well, I prefer the term 'surprise guest'" He claimed, "I'd also prefer if you returned the food you stole from Dream Town!"

"Steal? I didn't steal! I just took what was rightfully mine! I am the king after all!" Dedede claimed, "Who are you anyway?"

The ball-shaped boy, walked inside and with a pat on his chest said, "My name is Kirby! And I don't like what you did to Dream Town! Stealing food is messed up, so you if you don't return it then I'm gonna mess **you** up!"

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to His Majesty in such a way! You little brat!" Escargon yelled. "Your Majesty, shall I call the guards to put this punk in time-out?"

Dedede smirked and said, "No, that won't be necessary. You heard what he said. He came here for a fight and if that's what he wants then I'll give it to him!"

Bee said impressed, "Wow, that's so sporting of you."

"Alright Kirby, we'll battle and if you somehow beat me then I'll return the Food Star along with everything I haven't already eaten...**but** if you so happen to lose then you'll become my permanent personal servant!" King Dedede said with a smug smile.

"Does that mean he'll be replacing me, sire?" asked Escargon.

"Of course not, while I would be trading up if I did it would be better to have two personal servants instead of one," The king laughed. Escargon only lowered his head.

"Deal! I won't lose!" Kirby said with a getting in a fighting pose.

"Sorry, but that's **not** what's gonna happen!" Dedede replied with a smirk as he opened a hidden compartment on his throne and pressed a red button. Suddenly, the door closed shut and the floor lowered like an elevator. Everybody held their ground as the floor fell pretty fast. Escargon was spread out on the ground while Bee had fell over on her back. The floor soon entered into a stadium and lowered into a wrestling arena locking in place. Kirby looked around and saw many cheering fans in the bleachers, but of course they were cheering for Dedede. Escargon put on a red bow tie with white polka-dots and had a black microphone.

"Hello! Battle fans! Are you ready for another brawl?" He yelled receiving a scream of cheers. "Well, you're in a treat because we have a special match for you! This teenage boy is from Dream Town and calls himself Kirby. He comes all this way just to meet King Dedede and why you ask? Because he calls King Dedede a **thief** AND he says he's gonna **mess**...**him**...**up!** Can you believe that? Can **you** believe **that**?" Various boos and insults were heard, but Kirby ignored it all.

Dedede chuckled and said, "Aw come now people. Don't boo the poor boy. He's just a little over confident that's all. So, are you ready little man?"

"Bring it!" Kirby said running over.

"Oh I will!" Dedede said running towards Kirby.

Escargon yelled into the mike, "Okay everyone! Let's get ready...to BATTLE!" Once Kirby and Dedede touched their battle was initiated. The battle stage was the Dedede Arena and Kirby and Dedede jumped onto it with Kirby on one side and Dedede on the opposite.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dedede laughed, "Kid, have you even been in a battle before? If this is your first battle then you've picked the WRONG FOE! Whether you jump on my head or kick me in the chest you won't beat me! Brats like you need to learn things the hard way so let's get it on!"

**BATTLE TIME! (Can't flee this fight!)**

Turn 1

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

King Dedede: 5/5 HP

For his first attack Kirby dashed over to King Dedede and jumped on his head, but stumbled still causing 1 damage point and then rushed back to his spot. Dedede took out a big wooden mallet, ran over to Kirby and hammered him on the head causing 1 damage point and ran back to his spot.

Turn 2

Kirby: 9/10 HP

VS

King Dedede: 4/5 HP

Kirby repeated his last attack, but once again he stumbled causing 1 damage point. Dedede rushed over to Kirby and hammered him again with his mallet causing 1 damage point.

Turn 3

Kirby: 8/10 HP

VS

King Dedede: 3/5 HP

Kirby decided to try something different. He ran next to the Dedede and brought his foot back to kick him. Once he did he caused 1 damage point.

"Ow! Alright Kirby! You got a few licks in! Guess you're stronger than you look, but this battle's just getting started!" Dedede said. He then jumped high in the sky and landed right on Kirby squishing him into a pancake and causing 1 damage point. He then got off and went back to his spot.

Turn 4

Kirby: 7/10 HP

VS

King Dedede: 2/5 HP

Kirby ran to Dedede and jumped on his head for a third time causing 1 damage point. Dedede jumped high in the sky and landed on Kirby squishing him with his massive weight causing 1 damage point.

Turn 5

Kirby: 6/10 HP

VS

King Dedede: 1/5 HP

Kirby ran next to Dedede and kicked him in the chest causing 1 damage point and knocking him out.

"ARGH!" Dedede yelled before falling on the ground, "I-I lost? I don't get it! How could I lose? I'm the great King Dedede! Crud!"

The battle was over and back in the field King Dedede was still lying on his belly in pain. Everyone was in shock at what just happened to their king. The crowd was silent except for murmurs.

"F-F-Folks! I-I-I can't believe w-w-what I am seeing!" Escargon stuttered, "The Great King Dedede has been defeated by this pink gumball! I don't believe it! Our Great King has lost!" Bee rushed over to Dedede to try and get him to his feet.

"Alright Dedede! I won fair and square! Now return Dream Town's food supplies!" Kirby ordered.

"Kirby," a female voice called. Surprised by voice Kirby turned around and saw two kids running up to him. One was a girl about a head taller than Kirby with yellow skin, green eyes, blonde hair made into a long ponytail. She wore a short-sleeved outfit with a green top, pink bottom and orange shoes. The other was shorter than the girl with orange skin and green hair that covered his eyes. He wore blue overalls with one strap and green shoes.

"Fumu! Bun! What are you guys doing here?" Kirby asked as Fumu and Bun climbed into the ring.

"We couldn't let you fight Dedede alone!" Fumu explained.

"Yeah, but we saw your battle with him! That was pretty cool Kirby! We couldn't believe you beat him!" Bun exclaimed.

"Don't be so sure kids!" Dedede claimed. The trio turned to him and he was standing on his feet. "You haven't won yet! This king still has a few tricks up his sleeve!" Dedede pulled out a white remote control with a red button and pressed the button. Suddenly, a giant robot fell from the roof and landed into the arena. The robot had a two arms with a steel fist on its left arm and a spinning drill on its right. It head kind of resembled Dedede's and it's body was red and yellow with Dedede's victory symbol on the chest and a jet pack on the back. Also, instead of legs it had a grey spiked bottom.

"What the stars is that thing?" Fumu yelled.

"Ha! Meet my good friend! HR-D3!" Dedede laughed. HR-D3's head leaned back and revealed a red cushy seat which Dedede jumped into. Once inside the head leaned forward and raised its arms high. "Alright Kirby! Let's start Round 2!"

Kirby held his friends back and yelled, "Bring it!"

The battle stage was the Dedede Arena and Kirby jumped onto it ready to take on Dedede's war machine.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dedede laughed, "Sorry Kid, but you aren't winning this fight! You see, HR-D3 is specially designed to deal with punks like you who don't know their place in **my** Dream Town! Now this is gonna hurt...really bad!"

**BATTLE TIME! (Can't flee this fight!)**

Turn 1

Kirby: 6/10 HP

VS

HR-D3: 12/12 HP

"Kirby!" Fumu yelled outside the battle arena. "Here catch this! It'll help you beat this freak show!" She threw a stylish blue cap towards Kirby. Kirby caught and looked at it. The cap had a orange visor and the front of the cap had a silver star symbol and the top had a silver star-shaped button. He smiled at Fumu and placed the cap on frontwards and suddenly felt completely refreshed.

"Are you kidding me?" Dedede scoffed, "How can a silly hat help him beat HR-D3?"

"Because that's not a normal hat! King Dodedum!" Bun insulted.

"It gives Kirby the ability to use Action Commands!" Fumu explained.

"Action Commands? What are they?" Kirby asked.

"Don't worry Kirby, I'll show you," Fumu said, "Now try using your Jump attack." Kirby nodded and did was Fumu requested. He jumped towards HR-D3's head. Once he landed Fumu screamed, "Kirby, stomp on its head!" Kirby did what Fumu said and instead of stumbling he bounced high on HR-D3's head and jumped on him for a second time before falling back and rushing back to his spot. Both jumps did 1 damage point adding up to 2.

"Way to go Kirby!" Bun cheered, "Doing Action Commands increase the power of your attacks or let you attack more than once! They're really cool!"

"Bah! That's nothing!" Dedede claimed, "Now let me show you what power really is!" HR-D3 flew over to Kirby and prepared to punch him with its left fist.

Right before Kirby suffered the blow Fumu shouted, "Kirby! Brace yourself!" Kirby pulled the hat over his head prepared for the hit. When the punch came Kirby felt no pain. HR-D3 flew back to its spot and Dedede was shocked.

"What the! No damage? I **know** I hit you! What's the deal?"

"You did it Kirby!" Bun cheered, "That's called a Guard and doing Guards will reduced the damage you take from enemies!"

"But have to brace yourself just when the attack comes or the Guard won't work!" Fumu added.

Turn 2

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

HR-D3: 10/12 HP

"Wow Fumu, these Action Commands sure do make battles easier," Kirby said.

"That's not all either! How about you try your Kick attack?" Kirby nodded and ran up to HR-D3 and lifted his foot up ready to kick. "Kirby! Try a spin!" Kirby nodded and span around once before kicking the robot causing 2 damage points.

"HEY!" Dedede yelled as his robot started crackling electricity. "Oh yeah! I think it's time I use my drill attack. Oh, and this baby has an attack power of 2! So, I don't think your puny Guards will protect you!" HR-D3's drill began spinning and fired towards Kirby.

Once it was about to hit him Fumu screamed, "Spin Kirby!" The star on Kirby's cap flashed and Kirby span around real fast stopping HR-D3's drill attack and also did 1 damage point to HR-D3.

"WHAT! I attack **him** and yet **I** take damage?"

"That's because Kirby did a Spin Guard!" Bun explained, "When Kirby does a Spin Guard he'll take no damage from an attack no matter how strong it is **and** he'll damage his enemy in the process! Spin Guards are the best!"

"Yeah, but Spin Guards are a lot harder to do than normal Guards. So, you need to be careful on when you use them Kirby," Fumu added.

"Thanks for the cap and the tips you guys! Now there's no way I can lose!" Kirby thanked with a smile.

"Oh please! Just because you know a few fancy tricks doesn't mean you'll beat me! PREPARE FOR PAIN!" Dedede claimed.

Turn 3

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

HR-D3: 7/12 HP

Kirby rushed over and performed a perfect spin kick on HR-D3 causing 2 damage points. The giant robot began to smoke, but Dedede continued the battle. He commanded HR-D3 to fly into the air and land on Kirby. Kirby pulled his hat over his eyes and guarded against the attack just when it landed causing no damage.

Turn 4

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

HR-D3: 5/12 HP

Kirby ran over and jumped on HR-D3's head twice and landed back in his spot causing a total of 2 damage points. HR-D3's drill began spinning and it launched the drill at Kirby. Kirby guarded against the attack and took 1 damage point.

Turn 5

Kirby: 9/10 HP

VS

HR-D3: 3/12 HP

Kirby dashed over and did a perfect spin kick on HR-D3 causing 2 damage points. HR-D3 tightened its fist and threw a punch at Kirby, but Kirby used a Spin Guard at the precise time stopping HR-D3's attack and giving it 1 damage point. HR-D3 began unleashing large amounts of electricity and was smoking like crazy!

"UNBELIEVABLE! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD HR-D3 LOSE? THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" Dedede screamed from the cockpit.

"Way to go Kirby!" Bun cheered, "You beat him and got Poyo Points!"

"Poyo Points?" Kirby repeated.

"Yeah, they're special points that you get for winning battles!" Fumu explained, "When you get 100 of them you'll go up a level so be sure to keep track of how many you have."

Kirby tipped his hat and winked, "I got 10 Poyo Points!" **TOTAL 10/100**

Back in the field HR-D3 was on the verge of exploding and because of this everyone in the stands fled including Escargon.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Dedede screamed from the cockpit.

"GREAT KING! USE THE EJECTOR'S SEAT!" Bee screamed.

"Um, HR-D3 doesn't have one!"

"**WHAT?** WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T HAVE ONE?" Bee screamed.

"I NEVER THOUGHT HE'D LOSE OKAY!" Dedede yelled. Everyone took cover when HR-D3 suddenly exploded sending Dedede though the roof and into the sky.

"GREAT KING!" Bee shouted and she dashed out the room to go after him. When the commotion settled Kirby, Fumu and Bun stood up and saw the seven special Food Stars King Dedede stole that allowed Dream Town to grow food floating above them.

"Nice job Kirby," Fumu said.

"Now we can grow food in Dream Town again," Bun said.

"Well, I couldn't do it without you two," Kirby said.

"Let's get home so we can plant these stars back. I'm hungry!" Bun said. Suddenly, Fumu's stomach growled loud enough for Kirby and Bun to hear. She blushed red as the boys smiled.

"Not as hungry as her!" Kirby said as they all laughed. Kirby collected the seven stars and along with Fumu and Bun dashed back to Dream Town.

Meanwhile in the blue sky a young girl sitting on a horizontal orange warp star flying above a deep forest.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" she groaned. This girl had white skin, big green eyes, and shoulder-length light purple hair with a curled antenna. She had a pointed white witch hat with a purple belt and blue bow and wore a short-sleeve outfit which is white on the top and purple on the bottom with white wristbands and blue shoes.

She held a large sphere close to her body. The sphere was quite large and it was almost as big as her. It was clear, see-through and seemed to have been polished very well. Inside a white flame was burning brightly. "I can't believe the mess I'm in! I leave for ten minutes and all this happens! Whoever caused the chaos in Star Garden is gonna pay dearly!" She tightened her fist when she said that.

Suddenly, she heard screaming that was gradually getting louder by the second. She looked over towards the sound and saw Dedede screaming and soaring right towards her.

"WHAT THE STARS?" She screamed right before Dedede crashed into her and knocked her off her warp star. "AAAAAAH!" She yelled as she fell down towards the woods along with the warp star and sphere.

"Did you guys see that?" Kirby asked his pals as they were walking along the brown dirt path to Dream Town.

"What?" Bun asked.

"What did you see?" Fumu asked.

"Whispy's Woods. I think I saw someone fall into Whispy's Woods," Kirby explained, but Fumu and Bun weren't buying it.

"Yeah right Kirby," Bun said, "How can someone **fall** into Whispy's Woods?"

"I don't know...but I **know** what I saw!" Kirby claimed.

Fumu sighed and said, "You're planning on going in Whispy's Woods, aren't you?"

"It's just...I think somebody might need help," Kirby explained.

"But Kirby, Whispy's Woods are really dangerous! You might never come out if you go in!" Bun warned.

"I know, but I have to go," Kirby said as he turned towards the woods, but Fumu grabbed his hand.

"Wait Kirby," She said, "...I won't stop you. Heck, you've always been helping people ever since we were small...but it's dangerous in those woods so let me give you a tip. When you see a monster ready to attack you try to jump on it or kick it in the field. See, if you do that you'll be able to start the battle by attacking your foe. This is called a First Strike and it can give you a good advantage against your enemies, but be careful because monsters can do a First Strike on you as well."

"Thanks for the tip," Kirby said.

"Make sure you come back safely okay?" Fumu said and Kirby smiled and winked at her.

"You got it!" Kirby said, "I'll see you guys in a bit!" He ran towards Whispy's Woods as fast as his feet could carry him.

"WAIT!" Fumu screamed loud making Kirby fall flat on his face. He pulled himself up and turned to her. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you something. I just want you to know that if you're low on Heart Points (HP) in a battle don't be ashamed to run away. It might sound cowardly, but running away is a whole lot better than getting KO'd!"

"Okay, thanks. And don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kirby said waving his friends good-bye as he dashed towards the Whispy's Woods again.

"You sure letting Kirby go into Whispy's Woods by himself is a good idea?" Bun asked.

"He'll be fine. He is Kirby after all, besides I don't think we could stop him even if we tried," Fumu said with a smile, "Now come on! We have to take these stars back to Dream Town." She went ahead with her brother as Kirby ventured into Whispy's Woods ready to take on the challenges awaiting him there.

In no time Kirby was at the entrance of Whispy's Woods. It seemed like he was entering another world since it seemed so bright on the outside and yet so dark on the inside. However, he just felt that someone was in trouble so he wasn't going to back down until he find him or her. He bravely entered the woods. Once inside it noticeably darker than it was outside, but thanks to the cracks of sunlight coming between the leaves of the trees Kirby could see just fine. As he walked he noticed bushes and clumps of grass and he also saw a sprout with two leaves on it. Curious, he walked up to it and pulled on it.

"OW! HEY!" The sprout screamed startling Kirby. The sprout popped out of the ground and revealed to be a Beanbon, a green bulb creature with orange feet and two green leafy bunny-like ears. "What's the deal punk? What you pulling on my ears for?"

"Hey Gary, what's going on?" another Beanbon said coming over.

"Jordan! I'm sleeping here just minding my own business when this jerk comes outta nowhere and pulls on my ears!" Gary whined.

"What? Really? That's just messed up! You can't do that! We need to teach this punk a lesson!" Jordan said.

"Let's get him!" Gary said and they both rushed at Kirby starting the battle. Trees surrounded the arena which was a field of grass. Kirby ran into the arena ready to battle the two Beanbons.

**BATTLE TIME! (Can't flee this fight!)**

Turn 1

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

Beanbon 1: 3/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 3/3 HP

Kirby ran to Beanbon 1 and jumped on its head twice causing a total of 2 damage points. Beanbon 1 focused its shot and spat out a seed from the top of its head at Kirby. Kirby used the Guard against it taking no damage. Beanbon 2 walked up to Kirby, ran in place to build up momentum and tackled Kirby, but Kirby used Guard and took no damage.

Turn 2

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

Beanbon 1: 1/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 3/3 HP

Kirby ran up to Beanbon 1 and did a perfect spin kick on it knocking it into Beanbon 2. Beanbon 1 took 2 damage points while Beanbon 2 took 1 point. Beanbon 1 was KO'd and dropped 3 Poyo Points. Beanbon 2 repeated its last attack, but this time Kirby use Spin Guard giving Beanbon 2 a damage point of 1.

Turn 3

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

Beanbon 1: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 1/3 HP

Kirby ran up to Beanbon 2 and jumped on its head twice causing a total of 2 damage points. Beanbon 2 was KO'd and dropped 3 Poyo Points.

Kirby tipped his hat and winked, "I got 6 Poyo Points!" **TOTAL 16/100**

"AAAAAH! This guy is strong!" Gary yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Jordan shouted. The two then bolted deeper into the woods. Kirby simply sighed and continued his quest into the woods. As he walked deeper he soon saw a tree had fallen down blocking Kirby's way. He looked to his left and a saw a signpost next to the tree. Curious, he walked up to the sign and read it.

"Jumping Lesson 1," He read, "Jumping is the most basic way to get around Popstar. When there are obstructions blocking your path, simply jump over them to continue on. Like the old saying goes, 'When you've been stumped simply jump,'" So, Kirby took the sign's advice and jumped over the fallen tree. On the other side he saw a Beanbon and without saying anything it charged at him, but Kirby kicked it starting the battle.

**BATTLE TIME! (KIRBY STRUCK FIRST!)**

First Strike

Kirby rushed into the arena to Beanbon 1 and gave it a perfect spin kick knocking it into Beanbon 2. Beanbon 1 took 2 damage points and Beanbon 2 took 1 damage point. Kirby went back to his spot to start the battle.

Turn 1

Kirby: 10/10 HP

VS

Beanbon 1: 1/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 2/3 HP

Beanbon 3: 3/3 HP

Kirby jumped onto Beanbon 2 and bounced on it twice causing a total of 2 damage points. Beanbon 2 was KO'd and dropped 3 Poyo Points. Beanbon 1 walked up to Kirby, ran in place and charged at him, but Kirby used a Spin Guard to stop the attack and give Beanbon 1 a damage point of 1. Beanbon 1 was KO'd and dropped 3 Poyo Points. Beanbon 3 focused and shot a seed at Kirby. Kirby used a Spin Guard, but his timing was off so he took 1 damage point.

Turn 2

Kirby: 9/10 HP

VS

Beanbon 1: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 3: 3/3 HP

Kirby jumped onto Beanbon 3 and stomped on it twice causing a total of 2 damage points. Beanbon 3 focus and shot another seed at Kirby, but he used the Spin Guard. Kirby's timing was off again and he took 1 damage point.

Turn 3

Kirby: 8/10 HP

VS

Beanbon 1: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 3: 1/3 HP

Kirby jumped onto Beanbon 3 and stumbled causing 1 damage point. Beanbon 3 was KO'd and dropped 3 Poyo Points.

Kirby tipped his hat and winked, "I got 9 Poyo Points!" **TOTAL 25/100**

Back in the woods the Beanbon disappeared and left behind a clear and polished sphere.

Kirby picked it up, observed it and thought, "(I found a Shiny Sphere! It seems to be very valuable. Why would this be the woods?)" He held on to it as he continued on. He kept walking until he reached a wide stream flowing through the forest. This stream was much too wide to jump across, but Kirby saw a big bush next to the river. Curious, he spread the bush apart and found a magical Orange Star Doorway behind it. Kirby entered the doorway and it warped him to the branch of a tall tree. Kirby walked across the branch carefully until he reached the end. There he jumped from the branch to a nearby tree branch. He walked up the new branch and saw another Orange Star Doorway at the base. He hopped inside and was warped the other side of the river. With a small smile of success he continued on.

Eventually, he saw a girl with light purple and a curled hair antenna lying face down in the grass. Her head was deep in dirt and her body was twitching. Kirby carefully walked up to the girl and began patting her on the back.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he softly shook her. Soon, she began to stir and she slowly opened her green eyes. She sat up and held her forehead.

"Ow, my head..." She groaned then turned towards Kirby asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kirby and I saw you fall into Whispy's Woods so I came in to see if you were alright," He explained. The girl looked around and saw a pointed white witch hat with a purple belt and blue bow lying next to her so she picked it up and placed it on her head.

"I fell?" She asked then said, "Oh yeah, now I remember. Some bloated blue guy came outta nowhere and smacked right into me while I was riding my warp star. I must have blacked out when I landed. Now I just have to find..." She stood up and looked around, but didn't seem to find what she was looking for. The more seconds passed the more frantic she searched. "Oh stars! Where is it?"

"I'll help you find your warp star," Kirby offered, "What color is it?"

"No! Not the warp star! I'm looking for my Star Orb! Oh stars! WHERE IS IT?" She was tearing through bush after bush. Kirby tried to catch up to the frantic girl, but she kept running around in circles.

"Hey! I think I have what you're looking for!" Kirby called.

"Oh stars! Oh stars! WHERE COULD IT BE?" She screamed.

"Excuse me! HEY! LISTEN!"

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST IT! WHERE IS IT?"

"**HEEEEEEEEY!**" Kirby screamed at the top of his lungs startling the girl and making her fall on her face.

"Ow! What the stars dude?" She asked pulling herself up. Kirby walked over to her and showed her the sphere he found.

"I think this might be what you're looking for," Kirby said. The girl's eyes grew big and she hugged Kirby tightly.

"THANK-YOU THANK-YOU THANK-YOU!" She screamed in joy. She took the sphere from Kirby and placed it in her hat. "You were such a big help! I just **have** to give you a little reward!" She said. She reached into her hat and pulled out a tan sack. "Take it!"

Kirby took it and thought, "(I got the Magic Sack! It's a special sack that let's me carry up to ten items.)"

"My name's Mio by the way," The girl said.

"Nice to meet you,"

"I can certainly say the same!" Mio giggled, "So Kirby, do you know where Dream Town is? I've gotta get there as soon as possible."

"Of course! I do live there!" Kirby stated.

"Really? You think you could take me there?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, oh and you don't have to worry about protecting me from monsters!" Mio stated, "I can hold my own!"

**Mio joined Kirby's Party!**

**Mio's Abilities**

**Mio can use her beam whip to latch onto certain objects and swing Kirby across hazards. She can also use the beam whip to hit distant switches. If she charges up her beam whip she can even swing it behind her. Kirby can also move around while Mio is doing this so this is great for situations where two switches must be hit at once. Of course, Mio can help Kirby fight monsters. In battle Mio can lash foes with her Beam Whip; she can also shoot all foes with her Beam Blast.**

"Alright Kirby! Let's get going!" Mio said. Kirby nodded and walked back the way he came, but was cut off by another Beanbon. This one was much bigger than the others and had the appearance of wearing lipstick. It also had four normal Beanbon with it.

"So, you're the one who's been rampaging through this forest hurting my poor Beanbons!" The big one said in a feminine voice. "Well, anyone who messes with Mama's babies has to deal with Mama! You're about to regret ever stepping foot in these woods!" All five Beanbon charged at Kirby and Mio starting the battle. Kirby and Mio entered the arena ready to face the Beanbons.

"Wow Kirby," Mio said, "I haven't known you for five minutes and already you got in me in a fight."

"Heh, heh," Kirby chuckled rubbing the back of his head with a sweat drop, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it's cool! Now I get to show you why you need not to protect me! In fact, if your HP ever gets low then don't be afraid to let me take the front lines!" Mio said, "Now let's get 'em!" Kirby nodded and turned to the Beanbons.

**BATTLE TIME! (Can't flee this fight!)**

Turn 1

Kirby: 10/10 HP

Mio: 10/10 HP

VS

Big Beanbon: 9/9 HP

Beanbon 1: 3/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 3/3 HP

Beanbon 3: 3/3 HP

Beanbon 4: 3/3 HP

Kirby jumped on Big Beanbon and bounced on her head twice causing a total of 2 damage points. Mio charged up a ball of light in her left hand and once it flashed bright purple she jumped high and shot a purple ball of light at each foe causing 1 damage point to each. Big Beanbon jumped high and landed on Kirby squishing him and giving him 2 damage points. Beanbon 1 focused and shot a seed at Mio, but she used Spin Guard to deflect the seed and send it right back at it causing 1 damage point. Beanbon 2 walked up to Kirby, ran in place and then charged at him, but he used Spin Guard to stop the attack and give him 1 damage point. Beanbon 3 shot a seed at Mio and she used Spin Guard, but her timing was a bit off and she took 1 damage point. Beanbon 4 also shot a seed, but at Kirby. Kirby used Spin Guard and deflected the seed back at it causing 1 damage point.

Turn 2

Kirby: 8/10 HP

Mio: 9/10 HP

VS

Big Beanbon: 7/9 HP

Beanbon 1: 1/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 1/3 HP

Beanbon 3: 2/3 HP

Beanbon 4: 1/3 HP

Kirby ran up to Big Beanbon and did a perfect spin kick knocking her into Beanbon 1. Big Beanbon took 2 damage points while Beanbon 1 took 1 damage point. Beanbon 1 was KO'd and dropped 3 Poyo Points. Mio once again charged up her beam ball in her left hand. Once it reached max she jumped high and shot beam balls on all the foes causing 1 damage point each. Beanbon 2 and Beanbon 4 were KO'd and each dropped 3 Poyo Points. Beanbon 3 walked up to Kirby, ran in place and charged at him. Kirby used Spin Guard the stop the attack and giving 1 damage point to it. Beanbon 3 was KO'd and dropped 3 Poyo Points. Big Beanbon jumped high and landed on Mio who used Guard to reduce her damage point to 1.

Turn 3

Kirby: 8/10 HP

Mio: 8/10 HP

VS

Big Beanbon: 5/9 HP

Beanbon 1: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 2: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 3: 0/3 HP

Beanbon 4: 0/3 HP

Kirby jumped on Big Beanbon and stomped her head twice causing 2 damage points. Mio ran up to Big Beanbon and charged up her beam. Once at max she unleashed a strong beam whip on Big Beanbon causing 2 damage points. Big Beanbon focused and shot three seeds at the Kirby and Mio. Kirby used a Spin Guard on the seed aimed at him sending it right back at Big Beanbon causing 2 damage points while Mio used Guard on the other two taking 1 damage point from each totaling to 2. Big Beanbon was defeated and dropped 13 Poyo Points.

Kirby tipped his hat and winked while Mio smiled and clapped. Kirby said, "I got 25 Poyo Points!" **TOTAL 50/100**

"Curse you brats! Curse you! This isn't the last you've heard of us!" Big Beanbon shouted before she fled deeper into the woods.

"MAMA! WAIT FOR US!" The four Beanbons screamed dashing after her.

"Yeah you better run! Don't you show your faces to us again!" Mio yelled after them, "Man! That felt awesome!"

"Well, now that's settled I'll take you to Dream Town," Kirby said.

"Lead the way!" Kirby nodded and with Mio right behind head towards Dream Town.

**End of Prologue Part 1**

**Current Stats**

**Kirby:**

**Heart Points: 8/10**

**Poyo Points: 50/100**

**Star Coins: 100**

**Partner:**

**Mio: 6/10 Heart Points**

**Items:**

**None**

**Important Items:**

**Magic Sack**

**Star Orb**


End file.
